


A Night Out

by Klarachu05



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarachu05/pseuds/Klarachu05
Summary: Zayn get's Niall to go for a night out which he hasn't done in a while.. While Harry and Louis bet on who can get a date first.or a simple one sot where Niall and Harry had a bittoo much to drink and are both having a hard time moving on..





	A Night Out

Zayn entered the apartment with grocery bags in his hands just to find his best friend laying on the couch like every other afternoon. He leaves the grocery bags on the kitchen island and walks up to his friend to find him asleep while the TV is on. He does the first thing that comes to his mind.. to fill the glass with cold water and to spill it all over him.  
Niall quickly jumps from the couch and with anger and surprise in his voice says:” AAWWWWW! What did you do that for?”. Zayn just starts crouching from laughing. “You should have seen your face..” Zayn manages to get out and continues laughing. Niall quickly replies: “Yeah whatever you idiot…”. He moves towards the kitchen with Zayn right behind him. Once they are in the kitchen he goes through the grocery that Zayn’s bought. “Tell me you bought me my Lucky Charms? You know I can’t live without those..” Niall begs while throwing his hands in the air. “Never heard of those.” Says Zayn trying to annoy the younger lad.  
“You think this is a joke?! I knew it all along you always planned to kill me… The question is Why now?” Niall fakes being dramatic. “Well I finally had enough of you and your sobbing..” Zayn says with a chuckle at the end. “All jokes aside, how are you doing Niall? I think it’s finally time to move on, go explore the opportunities outside of these walls..” Niall interrupts Zayn “You know that I am not ready for that.. I dedicated two years of my life to him..”.  
Both of them settle down on tall chairs next to the island. “Niall it has been a year since then. You are missing out on all of the fun! You should be out there making new friends, meeting cute boys..” Zayn is once again interrupted “Can’t do that. I have a lot of work to do I just got a new assignment due to Monday..” Niall quietly speaks up telling a half a lie. “Niall one night won’t kill anyone.” Niall just stays quiet with his hand down. His mind keeps changing the subject and he is thinking about how he should change from this light grey, wet tank top.  
“Well then it’s settled. We are going out tonight! Be ready by eight.” Zayn say walking to his room. “Wait what but I didn’t agree to that!” Niall snaps his head up realizing that Zayn is gone. He tries to defend himself but immediately fails “No buts, be ready by eight! Considering that now is Five you should go take a shower..” Zayn yells from his room. Niall just sights and stands up thinking This will be a long night..  
6.32 p.m.  
Niall lays on his king sized bed, going through Tumblr and just thinking about the ways how he is going to get out of this night out thing that Zayn has planned. He suddenly locks his IPhone 6s in rose gold and analyses his room. The room was lit by fairy lights around his bed, his light lavender walls surrounding him. He admits that the room is bigger than necessary, in fact their all apartment is bigger than necessary.  
They both can thank their parents for that. Niall and Zayn were friends since they can remember. They grew up on the rich side of London, went to the private school together and now attending University of London. Niall being 22, is studying Branches of Law while Zayn is studying Business Admiration. Niall wanted to become a lawyer since the young age, he is thinking about opening his own law firm after he graduates. Law kinda runs in his family.  
His mother and her brother are both successful lawyers while his dad is one of the biggest business man in United Kingdom. He notices a guitar laying next to his large wardrobe. He hasn’t played it in a while, to be correct since Scott has left him. He met Scott while he was in private school. He and Zayn organized their first party in Niall’s house. His parents were out and they thought why not use the opportunity. The party was attended by more than hundred people, and one of them was Scott.  
While playing truth or dare Niall and him kept exchanging glances at each other. Niall can’t say that he didn’t eye the man from the bottom to the top and he can’t say that the man didn’t have the looks. He was well built, toned body, tall, he had light brown feather cut hair. After the game the man came up to Niall and they fell into ma nice conversations. They ended up talking for the most of the night on the rooftop of the large house. They did share a few sneaky kisses and they exchanged their phone numbers before the police busted the party.  
Niall knew that he was going to be grounded for the rest of his life but at the same time he knew that he was worth it. When his parents found out they were mad and disappointed but that didn’t last for long. Things quickly got back to normal and Niall and Scott organized a date which went incredibly well. They kept dating till Scott asked him to be his boyfriend. Niall naturally said yes and was so happy. Zayn was worried for his friend as much as he was happy for him. He thought that Scott and Niall moved way to quickly and considering that Scot was older than Niall that seemed sketchy. Niall remembers playing guitar for Scott and him telling him how much he loved listening to him play. They exchanged many “I love yous”.  
After two years of their relationship Niall was ready to ask Scott to live with him but that quickly changed when Scott told him he got a girl pregnant. Niall was shattered, he didn’t see the light of life anymore he acted as everything was ok but he and Zayn knew that he was lying to himself. One day he couldn’t deal with the pain anymore and he planned to end it all. Zayn was lucky to find him before it was too late. Niall recovered but was left with scares to remind him of the incident. He and Zayn worked on Niall getting over Scott. And he almost forgot about him but he pops up in his head in random moments. He imagines what his child looks like, if it’s a boy or a girl, maybe twins?  
“Nigel are you ready?” Zayn breaks him out of his thoughts. “Be in a minute, and please stop calling me Nigel, Zen.” He can hear Zayn loudly gasp in disbelieve. “No you didn’t call me that..” Niall knew that Zen was Perrie’s nickname for Zayn he also knew that he broke her heart when they were seventeen. “Just go get ready.” Zayn quietly says. Niall decides to wear black skinnies and a black t-shirt. He grabs a red flannel shirt and puts it on. He puts his blonde hair into a messy quiff and checks himself out in the mirror.  
Pleased with the look that he had picked, he drops himself onto the large bed and checks his Instagram. He isn’t surprised when he sees his inbox filled with messages, most are from girls who don’t know his sexuality but there are a few from guys trying to flirt with him. Niall just sighs and closes his Instagram. Without giving it much thought he opens up his rose gold MacBook and logs into Netflix. He debates on watching The End of the F***ing World, which he hasn’t started, or continue watching Stranger Things.  
He decides to start off with The End of the F***ing World. He gave Stranger Things a shot and he wasn’t so into it, didn’t see the point why people liked it so much. The show started of pretty interesting, considering that Niall liked psychology. He right away found an interest and a connection with James, but on the other hand he wasn’t too keen on Alyssa.  
She kinda was annoying and too rude for his preference. He only had enough time to finish one episode before Zayn knocked on his door, “Hey bud, you ready?”. “Yeah whatever..” replied Niall quietly. He eyed Zayn up and down and was astonished how good he looked, not that that was unusual thing. Niall got out of his bed, put his black Vans on and rushed out of his bedroom, chasing Zayn down the hallway. “Mine or yours?” he heard Zayn ask, “We could use mine, we haven’t in a while..”. Zayn just nodded and locked their apartment.  
Both of the boys rushed to the garage, once in it Niall led the way towards his black Chevrolet Impala from the 67. He kinda had this thing about old cars and it was a no brainer if you asked him to pick between a sports car or an old timer. Once they got in it, Niall started up the car while asking Zayn “Where are we wasting this beautiful night?”. He heard Zayn sigh and he smiles down to his feet feeling proud. “Well you could show a little bit more enthusiasm.. and we are going clubbing.” Zayn said clearly annoyed at his younger friend. “Sh*t I didn’t sign up for that..” Niall says faking being surprised and against Zayn’s idea just so he could test the limits until Zayn gets really annoyed.  
“Well to bad.. you are going whether you like it or not.” He replies with a smug smirk on his face, knowing the plan of his friend. “Yeah whatever.. you still didn’t tell me where we are going?” Niall says disappointed. “We are going to this club called Montezuma, heard some of my friends talk about it. Thought we should check it out?” Niall just nods and says “Lead the way princess!. Zayn just rolls his eyes at him and they leave the garage of their luxury apartment building.  
a few streets from them  
“I swear Louis… Who on the Earth would decide that it’s a good idea to walk through London on a winter night? And how on Earth did you make me do it with you?” Harry’s voice filled the almost empty street of London. “Stop whining you little baby. You can’t even handle a bit of a cold.. and besides it’s not even winter..”. Harry looked up at his best friend who was walking besides him cheerfully. He thought Yup it’s confirmed Luize William Tomlinson is flipping insane.  
Harry was dressed into his favourite black skinny jeans which were a bit ripped, one of his many designer shirts (which most of his friends didn’t understand). He naturally had a few buttons undone. It was freezing outside, good thing he brought a coat with him. “What do you mean it’s not winter? We are so getting a cab back home.. and where are we even going?” Harry wondered. “We are going to this club called Montezuma. Heard a few words about it..” Louis spoke up.  
Harry quickly did a Google search for the place and found out that its not that far from them. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for clubbing, last time he did that he ended up in an one way relationship which lasted for a quite a while. Kendall was just sitting there and waiting for her next pray on which she could feed from, guess Harry fell into her trap. All she wanted was money and fame, which was a no brainer to Louis with him being a model himself.  
He did warn Harry about her a few times, but Harry being a love struck guy he was didn’t listen to him. After a year of relationship, Kendall ‘ran’ away to L.A. to chase her dream and left Louis to pick up the pieces of Harry that she broke. The lad was quickly back up on his feet but he wasn’t open to the idea of dating, still isn’t. He was broken away from his thought by Louis’s loud voice “You know what?” “…what?” “Whoever can get a date by the end of the night wins!? Deal?” Louis says cheerfully.  
“I don’t know Lou.. I think I might not be ready for that..?” Harry quietly replies. “Harold it has been a year since that snake, slut, bitch whatever she is.. For f*ck sake you are 23! You should live a little! Explore what world has to offer!?” Louis explains excitedly, while Harry pulls a face when he heard her name. “I know Louis but maybe I am just not born for love.. but you know what the deal is on!” Harry answers confidently because he knows that before of the K incident he had way more game than Louis. “Anyway, how’s the company? Should probably give it a visit..” Louis breaks the comfortable silence.  
Harry rises his head in surprise “It’s going good, dad’s going kinda crazy with the winter collection. Can’t blame him though. I did come up with a few new things this week..” Harry’s dad is one of the most known fashion designers and he owns one of the biggest fashion company. Harry was interested in fashion since he was young, and he followed his father’s footsteps. Him and Louis met at a cat walk. Louis was one of the models and Harry couldn’t say that he wasn’t built for it. They talked the whole after party and exchanged numbers by the end of the night.  
After that event they started hanging out a lot. In full honesty them together on a party was a mess. Harry remember the time they went to a party a few houses down from his, they partied so hard that they stayed till the cops came and then hid in the backyards pool. Somehow, and they aren’t even sure how they did it, they didn’t get caught by cops instead they got thrown out by one of the guys that organized the party. Harry also remembers his best friend having a ‘small’ crush on this guy. Good thing that that quickly ended. By the time they finished their small talk they got to the club that Louis was talking about. They look at the waiting line which was quite long. Instead of going to the end of the line they walk up to the guard and say their surnames, and the guard instantly lets them in.  
around the corner  
Niall pulls up to the club and both of them leave the car. He hands the car keys to one of the men working for the club and they walk up to the entrance. Right after they say their names they enter the club. Niall’s head is instantly filled with loud music, his nostrils are filled with the smell of the alcohol. Now he remembers why he hasn’t went clubbing for a while. He thinks that he grew out of it, but did he really? Zayn shakes him out of his thoughts, he leads the way to a VIP booth. They chat for a bit until Niall decides he will go get the drinks. Zayn asks for some shots and a cocktail. Niall slowly makes his way through the crowd of people who were dancing and having the time of their lives. He didn’t like crowded places a lot so he was kinda uncomfortable. He pushed a few people who probably didn’t even notice that he was trying to pass through. Once he made it to the bar he sat down on one of the tall stools because the waiting line was way too long to stand. He pulled out his phone and texted his mum asking her how things are and to check on her and the rest of his family. His mum was Irish and she went to visit their relatives in Ireland, she would be gone for the whole week. He was pleased when he got the answer right away and he fell into a nice conversation with her.  
at the other end of the club  
“OK so our bet starts..” Lois tried to finish but he got rudely interrupted by ‘A Vanilla Muffin With Chocolate Frosting On Top’.. “Wait, wait, wait, nice try.. but what are we betting on?” Harry asked smirkingly. “Got me.. well let’s say that the winner gets the other one to serve him till the end of the year?” Louis asked waving his hands up in surrender. Harry just smirked and replied “ Deal! Let the best one win?” Both of them sat into a booth while Louis quietly said “Amen to that!” After a quick conversation Louis started eyeing the crowd, he didn’t find a guy his type but he did fine a cute blonde sitting by himself at the bar. He pointed him out to Harry who just smiled an got up and whispered “I am so gonna win this.. want anything to drink?” “Hell yeahh I do get me a litter of that Gay vodka!” Louis replied to that. Harry just laughed at his best friend and walked up to the bar.  
He had to admit the blonde was pretty cute if he said so himself. He wasn’t on the taller side, he was slime and well built he mostly wore black but the red flannel shirt stood out nicely, it reminded him of the one he had at home. The blonde had his hair put into a messy quiff, which Harry just wanted to run his fingers through. Harry tried to come up with a pick up line but couldn’t, so he used the one that he had seen on the internet.  
“Did it……..”  
Niall suddenly looked up from his phone and was met with warm green eyes that made his heart flutter. He checked out the man next to him who was wearing a white button up with some weird designs all over it, black ripped skinnies that showed just enough skin, complete with some brown Chelsea boots. His hair wasn’t long, just enough to style it into hairstyles. Niall finally made a conclusion that the man is pretty tall and hot af.  
Suddenly Niall spoke up, faking being annoyed “Don’t even try to finish that line… let me guess it ends with heaven?” Harry just smirks and sits himself next to Niall. “Actually no..” Harry says with the same smug smirk and his eyes filled with pride. Niall once again looks up at him but this time with confusion written all over his face. “Oh.. that’s a surprise! Shoot” Harry lets out a small chuckle and continues “Did it hurt when.. you fell for me?” Niall bursts out laughing and Harry himself lets out few small chuckles and giggles.  
“ OH MY GOD! That’s even worse than the original one!” Niall tries to say but his laughing interrupts him every few words. “Hey no need to be mean!! At least I tried?” Harry say faking being hurt. “Nope, still doesn’t make up for it.” Niall say with a voice filled with laughter. “Anyway … What are you doing here by yourself?” Harry finds himself asking. “I came to pick up some drinks for me and my friend, guess I kinda got carried away and forgot.” Niall shrugs his shoulders and decides to turn and check up on Zen.  
He is surprised to find him chatting away with a guy he doesn’t recognise. “Well then I guess my friend decided to replace me..” Niall says looking up at Harry with a light smile on his face. Harry gladly returns a smile. Harry turns around just to find Louis gone from their booth. “Well considering that mine chose to leave me by myself, I know how that feels.” Harry say chuckling. “How about I get us both a drink?” asked Harry with the smile never leaving his face. “I would like that” Replied Niall. A few drinks and a few childhood stories later both of them were a bit tipsy. “I never caught your name!” Gasped Harry holding a shot glass in his hand.  
“Oh yeah!! Well I am Niall! And you are.. wait let me guess!! Harry just laughed and quickly mouthed a sure. “Oh I know!! It’s a pleasure to meet you David!” Harry just busted out laughing so hard that Niall laughed with him too. “No? You look like a David.. Oh maybe Alex? Nahh wait what about Patrick.. but you don’t look like Patrick…” Niall said disappointed. Harry just laughed and replied “Oh Gosh you are getting worse and worse..”  
Niall laughed at that. “OK OK I give up William!” Harry could hold it anymore his stomach hurt so bad from laughing “It’s Harry”. Niall just rose his head and shouted “Oh my God you do look like a Harold! And it suits you so well.. shit how didn’t I get that?” Harry just kept laughing while Niall was having a brain storm. “And I love your name, it sounds exotic! Oh and Irish.. are you Irish you don’t have the accent.. so?”  
Harry wondered. “Well my mum is from Ireland and I was born and raised here. She met my dad while they were twenty or so and moved here.” Niall explained. “Oh that’s cool! Well both of my parents are from here.” They fell into a comfortable silence which Harry thought was over-rated so he broke it. “What about school? Where did you go?” Niall just gave him a smile and replied “I went to Mount Higih” Harry was shocked for a second, but than he pulled himself together “Wait really?” Niall looked at him surprised. “Well, I kinda went there too..”  
It was Niall’s turn to be shocked. “Really? How don’t I remember you?” Then Harry started thinking “Ohh how old are you?” Niall replied “22, you?” “I am 24, that kinda explains it” Niall just smiled at him, “I am actually studying law at London University.. what about you?”. “That’s cool! I am actually working as a fashion designer..” Harry replied casually. “Really?? That’s so cool. And how didn’t I get that from your shirt?” Niall interrupted him amazed, while Harry just laughed. Once again silence fell amongst them. They started an eye contest. Suddenly Niall felt things slow down for him, he felt more and more hot and he definitely couldn’t hide the blush on his face. Harry could hear his heart beating faster and faster in his chest, he felt like he was having a heart attack. He investigated Niall’s eyes and was immediately in love with them. They were like two big seas under the moonlight, he felt like he could get lost in them any time of the day.  
The couple was interrupted with a loud sigh coming from Louis. “What have you done to him? You have broken my best friend.. “Niall heard an unfamiliar voice say in disbelieve, he quickly snapped out of the contest just to be met with two pairs of eyes. One he could recognize at any time, and one blue as ice that he had never seen before. Once again he turned to Harry who just eyed the mysterious man. Zayn just gave Niall a big smile and thumbs up and Niall mentally cursed at him.  
“Lewis what do you want?” he heard Harry ask clearly annoyed. “Well for a start you could introduce me to your friend, and you could actually learn my name.. I swear it has been seven years and you still don’t know it..” Niall heard the smaller man say with annoyance in his voice. He just became more and more confused by every moment that passed. Suddenly Harry spoke up “Louis this is Niall, Niall this is Louis my annoying best friend. I still don’t know why I keep him around..”. Niall realized that Harry is joking by the tone of his voice and he just laughed.  
“Got one of those too.. right Zaynee?” Niall said drunkenly while Zayn just rolled his eyes. Niall offered a hand to Louis which Louis took with a smile. “I didn’t know you knew Zayn..” Louis spoke up. “Hahaha well you could say that. Knew him since we were in diapers..” Niall replied half laughing. Zayn once again rolled his eyes at his best friend. Harry looked kinda confused so Niall chose to enlighten him, “Harry this is my best friend Zayn, Zayn this is Harry, a hot guy that I met when you decided to ditch me.”. Harry just broke into laughter, and asked “Did you just call me hot?”.  
It was Niall’s turn to laugh “I did, didn’t I?”. Louis was just amused by the conversation, “And here I thought that we had enough to drink..” Zayn just chuckled at his comment and nodded his head in agreement. “Niall I think it’s time for us to go home..” Zayn broke the staring contest between Niall and Harry at which just Niall pouted, “Do we have to?” A chuckle left Harry’s mouth while he mentally awed at Niall.  
“Yeah we kinda do..” Niall continued pouting and thought that standing up was a good idea, which clearly wasn’t. Zayn had caught him before he could fall to the ground. “Well than.. Bye Harold! I would love to meet you soon!!” Niall drunkenly said, while Harry replied with a flirty smile on his face “I would love that too!”. Niall and Zayn quickly waved at them and left the club. Louis just busted out laughing “Oh my God, you totally fell for him!” Harry just sighed. “No I didn’t..” He replied smiling at the ground and with knowledge that he was lying to himself and his best friend. “Louis raised his hands in surrender “Whatever you say Harold..” 

Zayn got Niall into his car and started driving to their apartment. “Oh my God have you seen him?! How can he even be real? And how on Earth did I meet him?” Zayn just listened to his best friend ramble and go on about this Harry guy. “You see Niall that’s what happens when you go out and live a little..” Zayn said looking at Niall. He turned around just to find his best friend peacefully asleep, he just sighed and let his mind remind him of how good looking Louis looked today..

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my lost folder on my laptop.. this was the first fanfic I wrote..  
> Sorry if it sucks, feel free to leave kudos if you want..
> 
> Xx K


End file.
